Self Doubt
by GhostDog401
Summary: Everyone on the team thought he was a freak, and delusional, Lagoon Boy had practically said it. Ever wonder of Jaime reacts when people give him weird looks for argueing with "himself"


**Self Doubt  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
Characters: Blue Beetle, Nightwing, short appearance of Beast Boy  
Pairings: Supermartain is mentioned, M'gann/La'gann is mentioned**

**I have decided that Beast Boy is Jaime best friend on the Team XD I don't know they seemed to have that kind of relationship in the short time they were together in the first episode**

Jaime lowered his head into his hands, as he sat on the edge of the couch, nothing, but static on TV. Superboy had been right, static was relaxing, something about the endless fuzziness ringing in his ears made him a little calmer, but it didn't make the confusion go away.

Everyone on the team thought he was a freak, and delusional, Lagoon Boy had practically said it.

"I hate this," Jaime mumbled. "Stupid scarab."

_Not my fault, _the eerie voice rang into his ears and Jaime glared at nothing.

"Is to your fault!" He growled.

_Is not._

"Is to."

_Is not._

"Is to!" Jaime didn't realize he was screaming now.

_Is not._

"Is to!" Jaime yelled loudly jumping to his feet, brown eyes glaring intensely at nothing.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice broke in and Jaime jumped turning around to see Beast Boy smirking at him, monkey tail swishing back and forth.

_You should tell him. _The voice told him again.

"No he'll think I'm a freak, and besides who would believe that." Jaime muttered to the scarab on his back.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, his green eyes confused and worried for his friend, "Huh? Um…Blue do you have one of those cell phone things in your ear or did you just finally snap?"

Jaime glared at his friend, "it's nothing Beast Boy, just go."

"Oh come on Jaime, I'm trying to help," Beast Boy groaned, a smile on his face. "We're worried about you, you keep talking to yourself, _arguing _with yourself, the last thing we need is for you to end up in a mental hospital."

Jaime fists clenched, _they all think I'm crazy. _He thought growling at the ground.

_No they don't, I think your furry friend is just kidding._

"Shut up," Jaime growled. "And get out of my head."

Beast Boy stood there eyes wide and took a few steps back, at Jaime's sudden swing in moods.

"Oh no, B, I didn't mean you I—"

Beast Boy's eyes were wide and he looked like a kicked puppy, as he turned into a bird and flew off.

"Gah! Idiot!" He screamed punching the counter adding to the numerous cracks that were already there.

That almost made him smile, each crack told a story and he had just made his mark.

Numerous times Nightwing had been told that the counter was too bumpy that he needed to cover it up, but every time he refused saying that the cracks held to many memories to be covered.

Jaime looked down at the counter, trying to make himself settle down, and ignore the pain from his now bloody fist.

_That was a stupid move, you did not have my armor to protect you, you were injured._

Jaime growled, "I thought I told you to stop talking."

_But you're fun to mess with, Jaime._

Jaime rolled his eyes, "okay yes it was stupid, you happy?"

_Very, I can see you are as well._

"Great you've developed sarcasm, what next you going to start singing?"

"Who you talking to Jaime?" Jaime jumped as Nightwing appeared behind him.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you amigo!" Jaime yelled.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "sorry, forgot I still do the ninja thing."

Jaime raised his eyebrow, "ninja thing?"

"A story for a different time, right now Blue I'm here to talk about you."

Jaime felt himself pale, "me?" He croaked. "Why?"

"Lately you've been acting….." Nightwing trailed off and Jaime's eyes narrowed.

"Delusional," he offered and Nightwing looked away.

"Listen Jaime, we're worried about you, you're constantly talking to someone who isn't there."

Jaime rolled his eyes and sat down at the counter staring at the hole he had made.

He heard Nightwing sigh and sit down next to him, looking at the counter, before smirking.

"I see you added to our collage of holes," he said smiling.

Blue Beetle looked down at is hand, "huh? Oh ya I just I don't know—"

"Needed to punch something?" Nightwing asked and Jaime nodded.

To his surprise the 18 year old hero smiled, "Ya we do that a lot." He stared down at the counter, his face happy yet sad. Before finally he pointed to a crack, "see that hole over there, that was from Wa—Kid Flash, after Kent Nelson died, took us an hour to get him to talk to us." Dick chuckled. "It ended with him punching the counter and screaming that it was all his fault. Took us another 2 hours to get him to calm down."

Jaime smiled slightly, remembering the time the red haired speedster had stopped by for a visit, instantly he and Beast Boy had been at each other with jokes, each laughing at the others lame comments.

"I liked Kid Flash," Jaime said. "It's hard to see him angry."

Dick smiled, "True, speedsters always seem happy, it's almost like its part of the job description."

Staring at the table, Jaime pointed at another hole, this one was big enough, and deep enough, that it had been covered by a piece of clear glass like substance. "What about that one?"

This time Nightwing, full on laughed, "Now that is a good story. It started when KF ate all the cookies, by then M'gann had stopped burning them, and well let's just say Supey still wanted some, decided the best way to make KF stop eating them was to crush the cookie tray."

Nightwing chuckled, "his hand went right through the tray and into the counter, left Wally speechless, which is not an easy accomplishment, and covered in cookie crumbs, but what made it funny was the fact that after he got over his shock he asked if he could keep the broken tray as a souvenir for Wally. If I remember right it's still hanging on the wall."

"So that's how that got there!" Jaime cried. "I knew that there was no way it was some secret weapon!"

Nightwing arched an eyebrow, and Jaime blushed, "Lagoon Boy was convinced it was some deadly weapon or at least part of one. So does every crack have a story?"

Nightwing nodded, "ya it was fun, at one point, back when I was Robin, Kid Flash and I tried to label the marks, but the marker kept coming off, finally we decided just to get all the footage off security cameras and make a movie."

"So what about those two?" Jaime asked pointing yet again, he watched as the former Robin tensed, eyeing the two fist sized holes like they were the plague.

"Those are the two holes, I have debated whether or not to cover up many times, unlike the other cracks they hold nothing, but grief, but yet I can't bring myself to cover them up."

"So what happened?" For once his suit was being quiet, it wasn't talking to him non-stop it was just….listening.

Nightwing sighed and seemed to age a couple years, "Lagoon Boy happened. Miss Martain and Superboy had been fighting, and well let's just say that one fight didn't end well, they broke up. Superboy was devastated, especially when Lagoon Boy swept in to take his place, to replace him."

For a moment the young Hispanic didn't think the hero would continue, but he did.

"Superboy was a wreck, he still loved M'gann, he still does, for the longest time she was the only one who could make him smile, the only one who made him truly happy. The fact that she had dumped him, avoided him, replaced him, made him feel alone and rejected again."

"Again? What do you mean a—"

"Another story, another time," Nightwing said firmly and Jaime let the question die. "He sat here for days, hoping she would come into the kitchen her safe haven, she never showed up, until one day Lagoon Boy did. You should've seen it, how cocky Lagoon Boy was, how mad Supey was, but instead of taking it out on Lagoon Boy like we all expected him to his fists dug into the counter and he told Lagoon Boy that if he hurt M'gann he would come that he would make La'gann pay."

"And then?"

"And then silence, nothing, it was the worst moment of my life, my team was fighting, and Lagoon Boy and Supey just stood there staring for what seemed like days before Superboy got up and left. We didn't see him for a week, and for the longest time we thought we would never see him again. M'gann was a wreck, she thought it was her fault; it wasn't until Superboy showed up again that she stopped avoiding everyone. She had floated up and hugged him tightly sobbing, but Superboy shrugged her off. I'll never forget what he said; I don't think any of us will."

"Wh—What'd he say?" Jaime stuttered.

"He said that she had a boyfriend now, and that she no longer needed to pretend that she loved him. Then it was over the days, passed by and they slowly stopped talking as much. I wish you could've seen them before, how happy they were, before things got so complicated."

Jaime suddenly regretted asking about the cracks, before finally he sighed and looked up, "listen Wing, I really have to get something off of my back."

_Was that a pun?_

"No that was not a pun you stupid piece of armor," Jaime growled and Dick's mask widened. "No! I didn't mean you I meant..." Jaime sighed and pulled off his shirt, revealing the blue scarab on his back. "Him. I know this is going to sound crazy, but it, he, talks."

Nightwing nodded slowly, "Can it really?"

_Yes he can, dumbbell. _The voice filled his ears and Jaime rolled his eyes.

"He says yes _he_ can."

_You forgot the insult part._

"Like I'm going to insult the Team Leader, oh crud," Jaime looked up to see Nightwing smirking.

"Well you can tell the living armor that I could take you both down anytime, anywhere."

Dick watched as Jaime stood there for a minute before laughing, "He says that without the armor maybe, but with it we're unstoppable." Suddenly he froze and glared at nothing. "Hey! I am not weak! …..Oh ya! Well at least I can walk on my own! …..You cannot! Cannot! Cannot! Cannot! Cann—" He stopped midsentence and looked up at Dick. "I'm freaking you out aren't I." It wasn't a question.

"A little," Dick admitted, but then continued. "But then again so does Batman."

Jaime smiled, before fear grabbed his heart, "You aren't going to tell the others are you? The last thing I need is for them to think that I'm not doing anything and it's all my buddy here…You are not doing all the work! You worthless scarab!"

Nightwing shook his head, "No I won't tell anyone, but I suggest you tell them. Otherwise others are going to get hurt, such as when you insult your armor and they think you've insulted them."

"You're talking about Gar, aren't you?" He looked up, but Nightwing was gone. "Stupid ninja, how's he do that?"

_How'd you miss it? He walked right pass you?_

"Shut up, I have to go find a little green monkey," Jaime said, and with that walked off to go find his best friend, he had a lot of explaining to do.

**So what did you think? I'm trying to get familiar with the new characters and I don't know Jaime/Blue Beetle and my mind just clicked. He has enough on him that he's fun to mess with, and the fact that it looks like he's arguing with himself gives even more to work with.**

**I'm really scared about these new characters and in all honesty will probably just stick to the original six with Roy, Zatanna and Rocket showing up every now and then until I get more familiar with the characters.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review Please! I need feed back!**


End file.
